1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride-type vehicle provided with a vehicle body lower portion protective member which protects a lower portion of a vehicle body.
2. Description of Background Art
A vehicle is known wherein an engine guard is formed with a lower covering portion for covering a lower portion of an engine from below and a front covering portion extending upwardly from a front portion of the lower covering portion for covering a front portion of the lower portion of the engine and being arranged between left and right lower frames. See, for example, JP-A-2006-176030.
In JP-A-2006-176030, the engine guard is formed in a flat plate shape. Thus, no improvement is made with respect to a shape of the engine guard for enhancing the rigidity of the engine guard. Although increasing the plate thickness of the engine guard may be considered to enhance the rigidity of the engine guard, for example, an increase in the weight of the engine guard or the increase in the cost of the engine guard are brought about. Further, the vehicle adopts the structure where the engine guard is disposed between left and right lower frames and the lower frames are exposed. Thus, the lower frames are likely to interfere with stones or projections on a ground or the like.